Alibaba's Misfortune
by mayecchi
Summary: Alibaba sibuk mengajak teman-temannya untuk menemaninya minum, namun tidak ada satupun yang bisa. Padahal hari ini, hari yang spesial baginya. / "-EEEHHH? Jadi pesta ini ...?"


**Disclaimer:**

All **Magi** 's characters belongs to their rightful owner.

* * *

 **Warning:**

 **AR** , **OOC** , typo(s), maso /heh

* * *

 **Alibaba's Misfortune  
**

A fanfiction written by **Mayecchi**

* * *

"Maaf, Alibaba- _kun_. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu." ujar Aladdin dengan raut wajah serius. Bagaikan habis diinjak seekor gajah, wajah Alibaba datar tidak berekspresi.

"Eh?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Seolah perkataan Aladdin masih kurang jelas baginya. Tentu saja wajar ia merasa begitu. Karena ini kali pertama seorang anak kecil mesum bernama Aladdin itu menolak kesempatan bertemu dengan wanita-wanita berdada besar.

"Aku ada urusan yang lebih penting," ujarnya menjelaskan penolakannya.

"EH? Lebih penting dari dada para _neechan_ itu?" Alibaba melihat kegoyahan di mata Aladdin ketika mendengar kata 'dada' disebut. " _Naa_ , Aladdin? Ikut denganku?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Berharap anak berambut biru itu berubah pikiran. Aladdin kini menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan aku, _neechan no oppai_!" serunya sambil melarikan diri. Meninggalkan Alibaba sendirian di tengah pasar dengan puluhan mata memandangnya.

.

.

"M-Morgiana!" panggil Alibaba menghampiri gadis berambut _pink_ itu. Morgiana menoleh memandang Alibaba tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ada apa, Alibaba- _san_?" tanyanya begitu si blondie sudah tiba di hadapannya. Alibaba membungkuk, mengejar nafasnya yang tersengal.

"Maukah kau ... ikut ... denganku ..."

"Alibaba- _dono_?" sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal menyapa telinganya. Alibaba mendongak melihat Hakuryuu yang sedang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Ha-Hakuryuu?"

" _Ha'i_.. Ada apa, Alibaba- _dono_?" tanyanya sambil membantu Alibaba menegakkan tubuhnya. Morgiana menatap keduanya bergantian.

"Alibaba- _san_ , kau tadi mengajakku kemana?" tanya Morgiana tanpa menghiraukan Hakuryuu yang mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Eh? Alibaba- _dono_ mau mengajakmu k-kemana?" Hakuryuu menatap Morgiana panik. Gadis itu mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu, makanya aku bertanya." ujar Morgiana masih memfokuskan pandangannya ke Alibaba yang kini terlihat lebih lelah dari sebelumnya.

"Kalian ... mau pergi?" tanya Alibaba ragu. Hakuryuu mengangguk mantap.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kalau kau membutuhkanku, Alibaba- _san_." ujar Morgiana sungguh-sungguh. Alibaba melirik Hakuryuu yang sedang menatap Morgiana dengan wajah pucat.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh pergi, Morgiana." Alibaba menepuk lembut pundak gadis itu lalu berpaling ke Hakuryuu.

"Jangan main jauh-jauh, ya, bocah cengeng." ujarnya sambil memaksakan senyum.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Kau ikut?" tanyanya sambil menyesap anggur dari gelas tembaga. Olba mengelus dagunya, menimbang tawaran Alibaba yang sejujurnya sangat menggiurkan.

"Aku sih mau saja," ujarnya setelah cukup lama berpikir. Alibaba berbinar ceria.

"Kau memang bisa diandalkan, Olba!" serunya sambil merangkul pria yang semakin lama semakin tinggi darinya itu. Jujur saja itu membuatnya kesal, mengingat dulu anak itu sependek Aladdin.

"Tapi ..." Olba menggumam. Alibaba merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, seolah ada aura menyeramkan yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti mereka. Olba memandang kejauhan sambil menghisap rokoknya, membuat Alibaba mau tak mau mengingat teman masa kecilnya - Kassim.

"Tapi?" tanyanya sambil meneguk ludah. Olba menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sepertinya Toto tidak mengijinkan. Hehehe.."

"Oh." Alibaba melenggang keluar dari kediaman mantan perompak itu.

 _Siaaaaaal! Bocah tengik sialan! Bocah seperti dia memiliki pacar, sementara aku? Siaaaaal!_

Alibaba mengusap airmatanya yang mengalir di pipi.

.

.

"Master. Tolonglah! Hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku!" raung Alibaba tidak memperdulikan para wanita yang memandang wajahnya yang penuh air mata dan ingus. Sharrkan menatapnya dengan pandangan apa-yang-kau-lakukan dan membiarkan para wanita pergi.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya ketika Alibaba sudah duduk dan agak lebih tenang.

"Tidak ada yang mau menemaniku." ujarnya setengah merajuk.

"Eeh? Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Sharrkan kembali bertanya, mengabaikan kelakuan Alibaba yang seperti anak kecil.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak mereka minum-minum saja," ia menggumam. "Untuk merayakan sesuatu. Masa itu tidak boleh?" gerutunya sambil menekuk lutut, masih merajuk.

"Hmm ... begitu rupanya. Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu." Alibaba mendongakkan kepalanya seketika. Matanya berbinar.

"Benar? Kau benar-benar mau menemaniku, Master?" tanyanya tidak mencoba untuk menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya yang meluap. Sharrkan mengangguk ragu.

"Kapan? Biar aku susun ulang jadwalku dengan para gadis tadi."

"Malam ini!"

"Hah?" Sharrkan menatapnya penuh tanya lalu mendesah berat. "Maafkan aku, Sobat! Kalau malam ini aku jelas tidak bisa."

Alibaba terdiam. Ia juga tidak menoleh ketika Sharrkan memanggilnya. Ia tetap berjalan sampai suara Sharrkan tidak lagi terdengar.

.

.

Alibaba memandang pantulan bulan di permukaan air danau yang beriak ketika ia melemparkan batu ke tengahnya. Semangat hidupnya tidak ada lagi. Ia bahkan diam saja ketika seekor anjing mengencingi kakinya.

Hari ini seharusnya jadi hari yang paling membahagiakan baginya, karena hari ini ia tepat berusia delapan belas tahun. Namun apa boleh buat. Tidak ada yang bisa menemaninya, dan merayakan ulang tahun sendirian sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Sebulir airmata jatuh di pipinya. Teringat bagaimana ia biasanya dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya, namun kini ia sendirian. Pandangannya kabur karena airmata, dadanya sesak karena menahan luapan tangisnya.

"Padahal aku belum pernah merayakan ulang tahun.." bisiknya pada malam yang hening.

"Alibaba- _san_?" Alibaba menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Gadis berambut _pink_ dengan _side-tail_ yang sangat ia kenal.

"Morgiana?" Alibaba menatapnya terkejut. Morgiana tersenyum.

"Sedang apa kau sendirian di tempat ini, Alibaba-san?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri Alibaba dan mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya.

"Eh?" Alibaba menyambut tangan Morgiana, ragu. Morgiana menarik Alibaba dan menggendongnya dengan gerakan tiba-tiba. "EEEEHHH?"

Alibaba memeluk erat leher gadis itu agar tidak terjatuh saat gadis itu mulai menggunakan _metal vessel_ nya untuk terbang.

"Pegangan yang erat, Alibaba- _san_." ujarnya santai sementara Alibaba gemetaran dalam gendongannya.

.

.

Suasana ramai dan kehangatan yang sama ketika perayaan Maharagan yang pertama kali ia rasakan, kini kembali terlihat. Ia melihat Aladdin melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dari kejauhan. Morgiana melakukan lompatan dari ketinggian yang tidak wajar langsung menjejak tanah, sementara Alibaba jatuh terduduk dan merasa bahagia telah kembali menginjak tanah.

"Alibaba- _kun_! Kau terlambat!" protes Aladdin. Alibaba melihat sekelilingnya dan mendapati semua orang ada di sana. Mereka sedang mengadakan sebuah pesta. Sebuah benang merah tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya. Tentu saja. Semua penolakan itu, ia yang menyendiri, dan Morgiana yang tiba-tiba menjemputnya.

Teman-temannya telah merencanakan semua ini untuknya. Airmatanya bergulir, kali ini karena ia bahagia.

"Terimakasih, kalian semua." ujarnya lirih.

"Ah! Itu mereka!" seru Hakuryuu membuat suasana seketika menjadi riuh. Alibaba mendongak dan mendapati perhatian semua orang tertuju ke satu arah, dan bukan ke arahnya.

"Mereka ...?" Alibaba bangun dan berusaha melihat apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian. "...!?"

"Selamat, ya!" seru Aladdin dengan suara lantang. Hakuryuu dan Kougyoku melakukan hal yang sama. Alibaba menarik pelan tangan Morgiana yang langsung menatapnya bertanya-tanya.

"Morgiana, kau ... membawaku kesini untuk apa?"

"Huh? Kau ini bicara apa, Alibaba- _san_?" gadis itu mengerutkan dahi. "Tentu saja untuk menghadiri pernikahan Olba dan Toto, kan?"

"Pernikahan ... Olba dan Toto ... EEEHHH? Jadi pesta ini ...?"

"Untuk merayakan pernikahan mereka? Iya, benar. Memangnya kau pikir untuk apa, Alibaba- _san_?" Morgiana memiringkan kepalanya, bertanya-tanya. Alibaba menggeleng lalu tersenyum.

Senyum yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya.

Senyum kepasrahan.

.

.

 **-end-**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Author's note:** nyahahaha, maap yak saya nistain Alibaba. Gapapalah, dia udah kuat dinistain. Sebenernya ide bikin cerita ini dateng karena author lagi ngemaso, terus tiba-tiba kepikiran Alibaba. Voila! Jadi dej fic gaje ini~ /ditendang_

 _Well, ini fic buat semua yang suka Alibaba. Terima aja dia apa adanya, Alibaba emang ngenes kan mau gimana juga wwww /hush_

 _Jangan lupa jejak, yaa~ flame diterima, review apalagi. Arigatou! **-mayecchi-**_


End file.
